


best friends

by vvinter_weather



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, F/F, How Do I Tag This, i think, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinter_weather/pseuds/vvinter_weather
Summary: "We're best friends, right?"Charlie looked up from her lunch, somewhat surprised at the question Elizabeth had just asked."Of course! Always will be!"
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	best friends

"We're best friends, right?"

Charlie looked up from her lunch, somewhat surprised at the question Elizabeth had just asked. She had asked if they could sit separately from their friends in the cafeteria today, so maybe this was why. "Of course! Always will be!"

The answer put Elizabeth at slight ease, and only smiled in response. Charlie went to continue eating, but she then spoke up again.

"And you love me? Because we're best friends?"

"Yes." Charlie grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "I love you, Lizzy."

Elizabeth nodded, smiling once again. It didn't take long for it to disappear, however.

"What if I had a secret that you didn't like?"

Charlie thought for a second, taking a bite of her sandwich as she did. "Depends. Did you kill anyone?"

"No?"

"Then yes, I'd still love you, and I'd still be your friend," she said, raising an eyebrow at the ginger. "What brought this on?"

Elizabeth tapped her knee, refusing to meet her eyes. She eventually squeezed her hand, leaning her head on her shoulder and speaking softly.

"I love you too, Charlie."

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write something that isn't just a short Charlibeth one shot but that day isn't today. I don't think I'll ever get sick of these two ^^ also I gained a brain cell writing this


End file.
